


Win a date with Arthur Pendragon

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur is a bad boy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, M/M, Merlin hates Arthur, Pining, everyone is bi, famous arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Bad boy young actor Arthur Pendragon hosts a competition to win back his reputation.Merlin a uni student who hates Arthur's guts for breaking his heart in high school, gets entered into the competition by his mates as a joke. What could go wrong? Other than Merlin winning the competition and having to fake date someone he hates for a week.





	1. Bad beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So while i was on hiatus i did make a new story. So I hope you guys like it. Let me know!

 

Win a date with Arthur Pendragon

 

7 years ago...

 

“Great party Morgana.” Gwen beamed.

 

“Thanks Gwen,” Morgana clinked her glass with Gwen’s.

 

“Merlin so nice to see you, glad you came.” Morgana embraced him.

 

“Yeah, well Gwen talked me into it. Plus I thought I deserve a little fun.”

 

“You do indeed.” Morgana smiles at him.

 

“He also came hoping someone else would be here too.” Gwen said to her. The two shared a knowing look.

 

“Ah yes a certain blonde brother of mine.”

 

Merlins eyes widened. Was it that obvious?

 

Merlin had a crush on Arthur for years. When they first came to high school Arthur was the first person Merlin met, they ran into each other and Arthur was a prat. It took a while but Merlin eventually fell for him and now he doesn’t know what he’d do without him. His mother told him he was being a bit dramatic since he was only 16 and he had the rest of his life to find someone but that wasn’t true. Merlin’s father had found a job in Ireland, and they didn’t know whether to move or not, so Merlin told himself he was going to tell Arthur how he felt, otherwise he would never have done it. Plus if it goes wrong he’ll be going to Ireland anyway so he can hide away. Not the best option but at least he could escape.

 

“Merlin’s going to tell him.”

 

“Oh my god.” Morgan gasped.

 

“I wish the best of luck to you. I think he likes you, you know. He’s very private but he treats you different to everyone else.” Morgana supported. He liked Morgana, he was going to miss her.

 

“Thanks Morgs. Do you know where he is?”

 

“I think he’s on the balcony with Valiant.”

 

“Ugh Valiant.” Merlin spat.

 

“I know.” Gwen turned up her nose. Valiant was a bully and a damn right mean guy, he bullies Merlin because he thinks he’s a so called “nerd”. Joke was on him, Merlin’s not smart at all. Well he was in some things, like biology, but that’s only because he studied hard for that as Merlin wanted to be a doctor, like his father.

 

Anyway, Valiant was just a bad guy and Merlin didn’t like him, nor did Gwen or Morgana but Arthur was popular, and so was Morgs and they tend to stick to other popular people - like Valiant - even if they are jerks.

 

But either way Merlin was going out there and telling Arthur how he felt, even if Valiant was gonna laugh, it was something he had to do.

 

“Okay I can do this, here I go.” Merlin said but stood still. He could do this.

 

“You’re not moving.” Gwen laughed.

 

“I’m just preparing.”

 

“Do it before we all get old.” Morgana complained. Gwen laughed.

 

“Okay, Okay, I’m going, wish me luck.”

 

“Good luck.” They both chimed.

 

Merlin moved his shaky legs over to the balcony of the Pendragon penthouse suite, he could see Arthur and Valiant talking leaning on the balcony looking over the city. Merlin smiled, he could imagine himself and Arthur being out there on a date. Merlin’s heart skipped at beat at the thought.

 

He knew he was doing the right thing.

 

Merlin walked towards the balcony door. It was open, Merlin was about to announce his presence when he heard his name.

 

“Who else is coming to this party then?”

 

“I know Gwen is coming with Merlin.”

 

“Ugh, Merlin.” Valiant grunted.

 

“Why do you hang out with that nerd?”

 

“I don’t really, my sister does.” Arthur responded. Merlin frowned, he hangs out with Merlin all the time. Why was Arthur lying to him?

 

“What does she see in him? Has she seen his ears?” Merlin’s ears weren’t that big.

 

“God knows, I mean he so weird.” He was weird was he? Why was he weird? Arthur thinks he’s weird?

 

“And poor.” Valiant added

 

“And poor, Well his father’s a Doctor, he wants to become one as well.” Arthur told.

 

“Yeah like that will happen.” Valiant scoffed.

 

“Yeah Merlin’s too shy and meek, won’t get very far with that.” Arthur said.

 

“For a moment there I thought you liked him, especially with the way you act around him.”

 

“Merlin? Nah I would never. We’re on two different pages, I could never like Merlin.”

 

Merlin let the tears slip. He could listen to this anymore. He got his answer and he didn’t even have to ask. Merlin had to leave he had to go. Merlin made run for the door.

 

“How’d it go?” The two girls asked as he passed them. He tried to ignore them and leave but they stopped him.

 

“Merlin?” Morgana pulled his arm spinning him to face her.

 

Gwen gasped. “Merlin what happened?”

 

Morgan’s face turned to stone. “What did he say?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to Ireland anyway, I love you both,” Merlin yanked his arm out of Morgana’s grip and walked away.

 

“Merlin!” They called after him. But he was done with this bullshit. He needed a new start away from rich prats like Arthur Pendragon.

 

Merlin took out his phone.

 

“Mum can you pick me up?” He sniffed.

 

“Of course, Hun what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“Merlin.” She used that tone™.

 

“Il tell you when you come get me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Also tell dad to take the job, I don’t mind finishing my last year of high school there.”

“We can discuss this when you’ve got a clear hea-“

 

“No, it’s a great opportunity for dad and I shouldn’t be standing in his way. We have to go.”

 

“Okay we’ll talk about it when we get you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I love you see you soon.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Merlin shouldn’t run from his problems but he was 16 and his heart had been broken. His friendship was a lie! Had Arthur hated him this whole time? He couldn’t believe it. What else was fake? Morgana? Gwen? He didn’t know anymore, he just had to leave.

 

*

 

Morgana marched onto the balcony, she was in the mood to kill.

 

“Hey Morgs,”

 

“Don’t talk.” She spat.

 

“Hey beautiful.” Valiant winked at her.

 

“Valiant you either leave via the door or I’ll kick you off the balcony!” She roared. Valiant flashed an apologetic smile ran out the door.

 

“Morgana what’s going on?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me! You know what you did.”

 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re on about.”

 

“Merlin!”

 

“What about him?

 

“You hurt him!”

 

“How can I hurt him I haven’t even see him tonight!”

 

“What? He came up here to talk to you and then the next thing I knew he was running out the door crying his eyes out.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Fuck!” He cursed.

 

“The fuck did you do?” Morgana glared at him.

 

“Ok, Well, Valiant doesn’t like Merlin, so we were bad mouthing him because I didn’t think Merlin would come to talk to me and hear me say things I don’t mean! I said them to keep my reputation!”

 

“What did you say?” Morgana asked through gritted teeth. Arthur told her what he had said. Morgana started to hit him. Her brother was such an idiot.

 

“Oh god Morgs, ow that hurts!

 

“Well you hurt my best friend!”

 

“I’ve really fucked up haven’t I?”

 

“Yes you fucking have! Merlin was coming here to tell you he loves you and you fucking blew it!”

 

“He loves me?”

 

“Well _did_. You just broke his heart and now he’s moving to Ireland and you won’t see him again!”

 

“Fuck, where is he?”

 

“Long gone.”

 

“Shit, I’ll phone him.”

 

“He probably won’t answer, let’s face it baby brother you’ve fucked up and you won’t get a start over.” Morgana shook her head disappointedly. She thought her brother was better than that. Clearly she was wrong.

 

“What time is it anyway?” Arthur asked.

 

“Almost midnight.”

 

“Is that when dads supposed to come home?”

 

“Fuck. We haven’t even learned our lines yet!”

 

“It’s okay dads probably paid the director so we’ll probably get the part anyway.”

 

“MORGANA LE FEY PENDRAGON, ARTHUR DUBOIS PENDRAGON, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW. THIS PARTY IS OVER.”

 

They were so screwed.

 

....

 

_7 years later (the present)..._

 

“No!” Arthur snapped. “No, I refuse!”

 

He was not going to sink that low.

 

“This is the only way to get your reputation back up.” Morgana told him.

 

“It can’t be.” Arthur whined. Why couldn’t there be another way.

 

“Arthur in the last two years you have partied, done drugs at clubs, you have destroyed hotel rooms, got into fights with bouncers, punched members of the press, argued with co stars, starting more drama, the list goes on! Let’s face it, you’re an A list celeb brat!” Morgana listed.

 

Okay so maybe Arthur hasn’t been the best person these last couple of years. The fame got to him, he let it go to his head and now he was paying for it.

 

“Some might say there’s no coming back from that but with this competition it could make people see you are good.”

 

“But that means I have to take some random person on a date, like why can’t I just donate money to charity,” Arthur asked. There had to be bother option. Arthur didn’t want to date anyone. He was young, he was fine to sleep around for now, he was only 23. And yes while along the winner on a date and wooing them why a camera crew film it, would get him some credit back but was it worth it? There had to be simpler options.

 

 

“We already do that! You have to start changing your attitude Arthur otherwise you’re going to be hated by everyone, despite your film success.”

 

“The Camelot trilogy, are amazing films and people love me for it.”

 

“Well if you want to be in the spin off film you better fucking get your arse in gear and make a fucking change.”

 

“Children.” Uther said entering his office, silencing the two.

 

“Morgana did you tell him about the deal?” Uther asked as he sat in his chair opposite the two.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And?” Uther turned to Arthur expectantly.

 

“I think it’s stupid but I’ll do it.”

 

“Good boy.” Uther smiled at him. Smug bastard, Arthur thought.

 

“Right Morgana we shall launch this competition right away, open it to both males and females from the ages of 18 to 30. Arthur you have to work your ass off to woo this person in front of the camera, you have to be charming,”

 

“I’m always charming.” He argued. The two rolled their eyes.

 

“If you fail, you won’t be working on the new Camelot spin off film. I’m sick of the press printing pictures of your recklessness, not only is your reputation on the line, mine is as well, so you better succeed boy or I swear I’ll make you regret all the times you fucked up!” Uther seethed.

 

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you father, I mean it. It’s just the fame getting to my head that’s all. I’ll change, I will, _I promise_.” Arthur smiled. He didn’t really mean those words he just wanted to keep his father happy.

 

Arthur’s lifestyle was great, sex, parties and the odd fight here and there but to be fair that press guy deserved that punch, he was hitting on a girl while the cameras were off and wouldn’t leave her alone, so Arthur decked him. Of course the camera crew only caught him punching the guy, but the girl knew Arthur was in the right, even slept with him to prove it.

 

This competition was straight forward enough, pick someone for him to date, let him woo them and never seen them again right? I mean what are the chances Arthur would actually like this person anyway? He wasn’t an easy man to impress. But Arthur needs this for his reputation he’s doesn’t want to become the next Justin Bieber. Although he has made a come back with some good songs. Maybe Arthur should get into music?

 

“Good I’m glad you see things my way.” Uther said more calmly. “Also I’ve decided that it shall be a week you have to spend with this person, a date is too short of time to get someone to do a nice interview about you.”

 

“A week!”

 

“You’re right I might make it two-”

 

“A week is good enough.” Arthur accepted.

 

“Good. Oh and Morgana, I have another modelling job for you, it’s for Nike.”

 

“More sports stuff?” She frowned.

 

“Yes but it’ll have to do for now. We also have to build you rep back from those leaked videos.”

Morgana squirmed at the mention of the past. Morgana had made a sex tape and her good for nothing ex boyfriend leaked it. They had to pay him to deleted it and remove if offline. But some people have copies because they’re pervy little fucks. Arthur still wants to kill Cenred for that.

 

Arthur was just glad that Morgana is finally dating Gwen after years worth of pining for each other.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Arthur patted her knee, in some sort of comforting way. They’re awkward with feelings towards one another that isn’t rage.

 

“Right children get out my office, we have jobs to do and I have a script writer coming in at 11 to draft the spin off.”

 

“Yes Father.” The two deadpanned.

 

“Love you, now get out.”

 

“You too.” They hummed and left. Arthur had to decide what he was going to plan for these dates, his career depended on it.

 

....

 

_“In other news, ‘Camelot’ Star Arthur Pendragon has launched a competition for one of you, lucky people to spend a week with him to get to know the real him. All you have to do is apply online and be within a chance of winning the time to get to know the sud himself. Resident bad boy started off on good terms until late 2016 when he went a little rouge but this competition is here to prove he’s actually a good guy, could you be the one to tame this bad boy, enter now by...”_

Merlin sat staring at the screen in shock as his flat mates beamed.

 

 

“Oh my god, Arthur Pendragon, I want to date you!” Freya screeched.

 

“I wouldn’t mind a piece of that.” Gwaine admired.

 

“Neither would I.” Will agreed.

 

“What about you Merlin?” They all turned to him.

 

“Hell no.” Merlin said with disgust, Turing off the tv.

 

“Why not?”

 

Merlin didn’t want to tell them how he broke his heart. He’s come along way since then. His family had moved to Ireland and they were happy. Merlin finished his last year at high school and went to college where he met Gwaine, they dated a while but decided to stay friends and occasionally boned when they’re both single. His father died as soon as he finished college, Merlin decided he didn’t want to study medicine anymore. The reason behind it had changed since he only wanted to prove Arthur wrong after that night. He decided to study music since that’s what got him by after the heart break. He had taken piano lessons and poured his pain into the music.

 

He and Gwaine moved to England to go to Exeter uni and met Will and Freya at University, and now the four of them live together doing their masters degree in music. They can all play lots of instruments but Freya is best at bass, Will on drums and Gwaine has actually got a good singing voice and can play the Guitar. Merlin though knowing piano the longest, could also sing and play the guitar well too. In fact they started a band together and they play every so often at the on campus bar.

 

Things were fine, he had avoided his old life, even when he found out Gwen was at the same uni. He only chatted to her if he saw her but it wasn’t usually for long and they avoided certain subjects. He’d only heard what Arthur’s been doing from the news reports, so he did keep up with him and listened to his flat mates discuss him. But this is where it all goes wrong with this stupid competition because now he actually has to interact.

 

“He’s a dick anyone could see it.” Merlin decided on. They had to believe his disgust since Merlin’s never agreed with any of the things he’s done.

 

“Yeah But still he’s famous and probably not that bad.”

 

“Oh I bet he is.” Merlin said bitterly.

 

“Never mind old sour puss here. We can all sign up.” Gwaine grinned. That should be fun, if one of them wins Merlin would have to see Arthur. Great, not. Merlin might have to _‘coincidentally’_ have to fly back to Ireland that week to see his mum.

 

“Well I can’t.” Will sighed.

 

“Why not?” Freya asked.

 

“I have a boyfriend, stupid Mordred.”

 

“I have a girlfriend but I’m still signing up.” Freya beamed. Hmm could they still sigh up? Merlin wondered. Merlin typed in the website to sign up. There’s a bunch of stupid questions on there.

 

 _‘Single? If not, then don’t sign up.’_ Like anyone would listen to that.

 

 _‘What’s your type of guy?’_ God.

 

 _‘What’s your perfect date?’_  Stupid.

 

It’s too cheesy, for Merlin’s tastes.

 

“Well I just checked out this website and you have to be single, just in case and I quote _‘fall for the bad boy dragon’_.” Merlin read aloud.

 

“Well shit. Gwaine it looks like it’s just you then.” Freya said disappointedly.

 

“I’ll win him with my charm.” Gwaine winked.

 

“Yeah right.” Merlin scoffed.

 

“One of the questions is ‘ _how many sexual partners have you had?_ ’ you might as well write the whole fucking uni down.” Merlin teased making the other too laugh.

 

“STI central with our resident fuck boi. How do you get all those people to sleep with you?” Will asked amazed.

 

Gwaine smirked. “Well why don’t you ask Merlin here?”

 

“You guys slept together!”

 

“Have been for the past 6 years.”

 

“No way.”

 

Merlin blushed. “We used to date but couldn’t make it work, so now we just have sex when we’re both single and ain’t getting any.” Merlin reasoned. It’s not like it’s a big deal. It’s just sex.

 

“That doesn’t make it sound better.” Freya laughed.

 

“How could we have not noticed?” Will frowned disappointed in himself.

 

“Well you guys bang your partners at their place so we’re free to do what we want.” Gwaine answered.

 

“What’s the big deal though? I’ve slept with both of you.”

 

“Yeah Well this is different, you wouldn’t think two good friends would.”

 

Gwaine scoffed; “Better than one nights stands,”

 

“Ironic coming from you.” Will argued.

 

“ _Touché_.” Gwaine narrowed his eyes. They burst out laughing.

 

“Let’s just drop this stupid thing.” Merlin said laughing also.

 

“Okay but all seriousness, I know you hate him but wouldn’t you wanna fuck him?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah like hate sex!”

 

 _“I wanted to_ , _once_.” Merlin mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nope wouldn’t even do it.” Merlin said Louder. That was a close one.

 

“Well why not still enter? Just a bit of fun, right?” Gwaine shrugged.

 

“Nope it really isn’t.” It wasn’t for him anyway.                         

 

“Come one you’ve not dated anyone well since me.” Freya said. She had a point he hasn’t dated since second year University, and that was two years ago. But Arthur Pendragon was not an option. What would he do if he won? He’d punch the guy in the face, and it’d be on TV, not bad.

 

“I not looking to date. I’m happy fucking Gwaine until the right one comes along.”

 

“And I’ll happily take the fucking because Merlin is really good.” Gwaine winked at him.

 

“Exactly, so let’s turn this crap off and watch a film.”

 

“Camelot?” Will suggested with a smirk.

 

“Don’t make me come over there.” Merlin laughed.

 

“ _Come_ anywhere you want darling.” Gwaine tease.

 

“That’s it, you’re dead.”

 

“I’m so scared.” Gwaine laughed before running a Merlin chased him.

 

....

 

Later on that week...

 

“Gwaine Merlin told us he didn’t want to do it!” Freya hissed.

 

“I know, I know. But as much as I like fucking Merlin, you guys were right, he’s not dated and in years so this might be his shot.”

 

“You do realise, Merlin said he _hated_ the guy right?” Will said.

 

“Well how bad can he be, it’s not like Merlin knows the guy.” Gwaine shrugged.

 

“He might do.” Freya said. Will and Gwaine shared a look before bursting out laughing. Freya rolled her eyes at them.

 

“Yeah right. Like Merlin would know anyone interesting.” Will laughed.

 

“This might do him good.” Gwaine continued when he’d stopped laughing.

 

“He gets to be on tv and date a fit guy.” Will added.

 

“Besides what are the odds of him winning?” Gwaine said. Freya frowned.

 

“Fine.” She huffed.

 

“Besides it’s just a laugh right?” Will said light heartedly.

 

“Yeah exactly,” Gwaine nodded.

 

“I suppose you guys are right. He might find it funny if he doesn’t win and the odds of him winning are slim as you said.” Freya admitted.

 

“Good, now come on help me choose a picture and fill out these questions like Merlin would.”


	2. winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys next chapter now up, check out my others stories too they have update!

Arthur sat boredly in dressing room. He and his sister have been going over entries and none of them have really caught his eyes. Some are beautiful and some he wouldn’t mind a quick fuck with but to have a nice date and be on live TV with, they had to be pretty special.

 

“Oh my god!” Morgana exclaimed.

 

“What?” Arthur asked, sitting up from his lying down position on the couch.

 

“I know who the winner should be.” She smirked at him. He didn’t like that smirk. It meant she was up to something.

 

“I swear to god Morgana if you bring back that blonde-“

 

“No no it’s not her, it’s someone even better.”

 

“Who is this _‘better’_ person?” Arthur asked, somewhat interested in who the was.

 

_“Merlin.”_

 

Arthur felt his heart sink. _Merlin?_ As in Merlin Emrys the boy who he had crush on but he accidentally broke his heart trying to keep his reputation? That Merlin Emrys? The boy who made Arthur laugh and his heart do flips and no way his Merlin would sign up for a competition with him in it.

 

“I don’t believe you.” He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Just like his sister to taunt him like that.

 

“Oh Yeah?” She turned her laptop round. Arthur gasped as his heart skipped a beat. Merlin was gorgeous. He grew his hair out into a raven mop that framed his face perfectly, especially those cheek bones, they could cut a man. He no longer had his boyish face, he looked older and fitter and of course he still had those blue eyes, that used to light up whenever he talked about his passions.

 

Arthur smiled. Merlin had to be the winner. This was his second chance.

 

“He has to win.”

 

“You know father has a final say on who wins right?”

 

“We have to convince him to choose Merlin.”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

“We have to Morgs, this is my second chance with Merlin. Destiny is calling. Destiny and chicken because I am starving- _GEORGE._ ” He called. A young boy came stumbling.

 

“Can you pick me up some chicken from kfc?” Arthur asked.

 

“Yes sir.” George nodded.

 

“Want Some Morgs?” He asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Make that a bargain bucket.”

 

“Yes sir, right away.” George left the room.

 

“Would it kill you to says please and thank you?” Morgana hissed at him.

 

“Yes it would.”

 

“Wow you really need to clean up you act. I bet this new Merlin wouldn’t put up with your shit.”

 

“Merlin has got to like me a little bit, I mean feelings don’t just fade like that especially if he signed up.”

 

“You never know.”

 

“How do we get father to pick him?”

 

“Well the voting is a little bit rigged this way so we could either lightly narrow it down to five people and he chooses or we could risk it on the randomiser, to make it more fair on the other people.” She explained. She made good points but Arthur wanted Merlin, this was fate giving him another chance for being a dick to him! He really wanted Merlin to win. But if it really was fate Merlin would actually win in the randomiser.

 

“Fine,” Arthur huffed. “Well put it in the randomiser. Might as well play fair.” He added.

 

“That was really mature of you Arthur.” Morgana said sincerely.

 

“Well I am a mature person.” Arthur stressed with a grin.

 

Morgana scoffed; “Okay I wouldn’t go that far; you just did a good thing for once.”

 

“The start of many!” Arthur vowed.

 

Morgana rolled her eyes; “Now that I’d like to see.”

 

....

 

“Good as always Gwaine.” Merlin panted. He allowed himself to relax a moment, to gather his breath before standing up.

 

“Why don’t you stay a while?” Gwaine asked, as Merlin started to dress himself.

 

“We do sex Gwaine, not cuddles.”

 

“Well usually you stay to spoon.” Gwaine smirked grabbing Merlin’s hand pulling him back on the bed. Merlin rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for this.

 

“Yeah well I’m not feeling it tonight.” Merlin told him, escaping his grasp and standing up again.

 

“Okay what’s up?” Gwaine asked.

 

“What do you mean I’m fine?”

 

“No you’re not. Ever since that competition with Arthur Pendragon came out a few days ago you’ve been acting weird.”

 

“No I haven’t.” Merlin sat down, his back to Gwaine.

 

“You’ve been cold and distant.” Gwaine added to emphasis his current action.

 

“I really don’t like the guy.” Merlin turned to look at him.

 

“But you don’t even know him?”

 

“Oh I do, I mean I at least know his kind and they break your heart, you’re just a stupid little kid to them.” Merlin spat, tears starting to form in his eyes from the memories.

 

“But you’re not much younger than he is and I’m confused?” Gwaine frowned a little in confusion. Merlin stared at him biting his lip. Should Merlin tell him or not? Merlin voted not because it was late and he didn’t really want to relive the past.

 

“On second thought, I’ll stay.” Merlin decided, and lay down, moving closer to Gwaine.

 

“I could do with a comfort spoon.” He continued and rested his head on Gwaine’s bare chest.

Gwaine raised his brow.

 

“Now you’re just avoiding telling me something, _so spill_ ,” Gwaine said, looking down at him.

 

“Gwaine, its not easy to talk about.” Merlin sighed and sat up to look him in the eye.

 

“Merlin whatever it is, you can talk to me,” Gwaine told him. When Merlin started to stammer, he cupped Merlin’s cheek and added;

 

“Look I won’t push you to tell me if you really don’t want but just know I’m here.” Gwaine smiled, rubbing his thumb tenderly on Merlin’s cheek.

 

Merlin smiled and kissed him. He then lay back down on Gwaine, who then wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Thanks.” Merlin murmured.

 

....

 

Now that the competition was closed Morgana and Arthur spent hours staying up waiting for the stupid machine to pick a candidate suitable for dating. The machine looked at all the questions asked in the competition applications and compared them to what Arthur has said in his, when he had to answer them.

 

“How long has it beeeeenn?” Arthur sighed, completely bored out of his mine. The night had started off easy, they waited but it wasn’t done; so they ordered food; still not done; they watched a movie, and another and before they knew it, it was 2am. They were both staring at the laptop screen, while slumped on the couch. They were not having fun.

 

“Since the last time you asked me? 40 seconds, 41 42-“

 

“Okay! I get it it just taking forever!!” Arthur dragged out, slumping further into his chair.

 

“This better be done soon or I’m going home.” Morgana said.

 

“You are home.”

 

“Okay well you can go home.”

 

“You mean to my apartment across the hall?”

 

“Yes.” She grunted.

 

It was only until they started to dose off closer to 3am when it finally beeped and woke the two.

 

“Oh my god.” Morgana gasped, starting in shock. She pulled it closer to stare more intensely.

Arthur rubbed his eyes drowsily.

 

“What?” He yawned. “Its nobody _ugly_ is it?”

 

“You’re so shallow.” She huffed. “And no, Its _Merlin_.” She practically squealed his name.

 

“Wow we must be compatible, the computer said so, so Merlin must believe.”

 

“Well now that fate really has pulled you guys together; I can tell you that Merlin goes to the same uni as Gwen.”

 

“What! _WHY_ didn’t you tell me, have you seen him?”

 

“No Gwen said he really doesn’t interact with her, she says he’s quite different. I reckon its because when he sees her he’s reminded of well you know,”

 

“Its all my fault.”

 

“Not entirely, Merlin chose to not speak to us. Maybe it was easier to forget but its not all your fault.”

 

“Yeah but Its my fault it happened like that, I was the cause; if I wasn’t such an arse that night he wouldn’t be gone and we’d be very happy together,”

 

“True and maybe you wouldn’t be such a celebrity brat.”

 

“Oi!” Arthur grunted.

 

“Look the point is this is my second chance. It’s all our second chances and I want to prove to Merlin that I’m not the same guy.”

 

“You’re right. I’m proud of you little brother.”  Morgana smiled and patted his shoulder.

 

“Now get out I’m tired.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully and left. This was the start of something new.

 

...

 

Merlin walked down the path of the uni court yard, he’d just finished his class for the day and he was on his way back to his student house. He was meeting Gwaine for another _“music”_ session. Gwaine was in the morning lecture and Merlin was in the afternoon so he got to lie in.

 

Life was good or at least it was fine until he bumped into Gwen.

 

“Oh I’m sorry.”

 

“No I’m- oh Merlin _hey_.” Gwen said suddenly awkward.

 

“Gwen.” Merlin acknowledged just as awkward.

 

“How are you?” She asked. Merlin felt bad. He couldn’t avoid her forever he’s have to talk to her. Even if it did hurt when he saw her. She did nothing wrong but she just reminded him of how it used to be. And he felt bad because she didn’t deserve it.

 

“I’m good and you?”

 

“Yeah I’m good.”

 

The was a pregnant pause.

 

“Look Gwen,” Merlin said breaking the silence.

 

“I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to cut you out. It was just less painful that way but then I realised it was more painful because I lost my best friends because of some stupid boy.”

 

“Merlin it’s okay, I get it. I’d do the same.” Gwen assured. He knew she wouldn’t but he didn’t comment.

 

“Do you wanna maybe get a coffee and catch up?”

 

“Yeah I would love too, but I’m going to have to rain check today I’m meeting Morgana. Tomorrow maybe?”

 

“Yeah sure. Invite Morgana too I’d like to see her. Is she still dating Leon?” Merlin asked.

 

“No actually she’s err dating _me_.”

 

“Finally.” Merlin sighed.

 

Gwen looked at him shocked before the two Burst our laughing.

 

“You could tell back then?”

 

“Well yeah. When you were with Lance you guys were great but he and Leon were greater. And then you and Morgs, you guys together are the greatest.”

 

“Thanks,” Gwen said with a slight blush.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“Erm. I was. I only dated three people they each lasted a while. And I’m currently still kinda seeing one of them.”

 

“You’re fuck buddies with your ex?” Gwen let out a laugh.

 

“Yes but we we’re friends first.”

 

“And that makes it better?” Gwen grinned.

 

“No but he’s really good.” Merlin expressed with emphasis and slight desperation.

 

The two laughed again.

 

“This is nice.”

 

“Yeah like old times.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Hey do you wanna come with me to meet Morgana?”

 

“Uh yeah sure.” Merlin nodded.

 

“Can I invite my friend Gwaine? I was supposed to meet him.”

 

“Oh is he your ‘ _friend_ ’.” She winked at him.

 

“Maybe.” He chuckled.

 

“Yeah sure. More the merrier.”

 

“Cool.”

 

*

 

Later on that day...

 

“Okay send out who won tomorrow morning, and send Arthur out in the afternoon to surprise the lucky contestant.” Uther told his assistant.

 

“Yes sir.” He nodded and left his office. Uther was getting too old to deal with this shit. He just wanted to retire.

 

He pressed his buzzer on his desk and spoke into the mic,

 

“Rachel send in my children please.”

 

He had been meaning to talk to his children as to how the winner of the contest was Merlin. Uther knew all about Merlin and Arthur even wanted Arthur to get with him at one point because Merlin would be good for him. But Uther heard through the grapevine about what happened. So he was quite shocked to see Merlin had applied for the competition. However, he was also glad too; he liked Merlin.

 

He just found it suspicious that Merlin won though and wanted to know if his cunning children had anything to do with it.

 

“Father.” The two greeted.

 

“So who was it?”

 

The two shared a confused look.

 

“Who picked Merlin to win?” He elaborated. The two then shared a knowing look. Uther narrowed his eyes.

 

“Look I’m not mad, I’m glad but it just means millions of people miss out because of your selfishness.”

 

“We didn’t choose Merlin father.”

 

Uther raises his brow.

 

“We’re serious. We put it in a randomiser on my Mac and Merlin just matched Arthur’s profile.”

 

“I see.” Uther nodded. Maybe it was fate giving his son a second chance. And boy did his son need one. He’s made so many mistakes these past few years he could do with a good kid like Merlin to straighten _(ironic_ ) him out. Arthur really needed some good press to further his acting career.

 

“Ok children you may leave. That is all I wanted. See you on Saturday for our regular brunch.” Uther waved them out. The two hummed their goodbyes and left. Uther was looking forward to how this would turn out.

 

....

 

“Guess who I ran into today, well more like I had dinner with.” Morgana said to Arthur as soon as they walked out of their father office.

 

“Don’t know don’t care. I have to get ready to meet Merlin tomorrow.” Arthur kept walking towards the exit of Pendragon studios.

 

“Funnily enough it was Merlin, and his boyfriend.” Morgana told him, smirking when he stopped in shock.

 

“Oh now you care.” She said smugly, passing him. Oh how she liked to mess with her brother.

 

“What do you mean boyfriend? He can’t enter the contest if he’s dating someone which means no date.”

 

“Did I say boyfriend? I meant fuck buddy.” She let slip.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he gaped at her.

 

Morgana cackled. Her brother was too easy.

 

_“I see.”_ He said tight lipped, silence overtaking them.

 

The two walked into the parking lot of the studios where their limo was waiting.

 

“Is he hot?” Arthur asked somewhat desperately, as they got in the car.

 

“Is he hotter than me?” He added quickly.

 

“Oh he was definitely hot.” Morgana nodded. She could appreciate Gwaine and his complexion, and his hair; he definitely looks like someone from a shampoo advert. And boy was he worth it. 

 

“Wait it thought you said Merlin wasn’t speaking to you guys?”

 

“Well he and Gwen ran into each other and he apologised for being distant and we went for lunch to catch up and he brought Gwaine.”

 

“Ah right.” Arthur nodded. He then bit his lip. Morgana could tell he was thinking about asking her something. She could take a guess at what it is.

 

“Did he um, did he ask about me?” Arthur asked quite sheepishly.

 

“Well he asked if you were okay.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He didn’t say much about the competition either. I tried to bring it up but he said it was a stupid competition.” She said. She did find that weird because if he applied she thought he would have mentioned it or be excited at least.

 

“Maybe he didn’t want you guys to know he applied. Maybe he’s think you guys would judge him.”

 

“Yeah maybe, he probably just wanted it to be a surprise.” Morgana shrugged. Merlin did like to surprise people but something tells her that it might be a surprise for him too.

 

“So tell me about this Gwaine fellow.” Arthur commanded.

 

Morgana rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay but you’ll only get mad and have a fit.” She said sounding reluctant but she really was going to enjoy taking the piss.

 

*

 

“Today was fun.” Gwaine stated.

 

“Mhmm.” Merlin nodded in his arm. They were on the sofa watching black panther, Merlin had started to nod off so he used Gwaine as a pillow.

 

“It was alright.” Merlin said. It was nice to catch up with Morgana and Gwen. It was like old times and he liked old times even if they hurt because Arthur was in them. He also liked new times with his new friends, two of whom were currently staying at their significant other’s houses.

 

“Alright? Your old friends are cool Merls.”

 

“Yeah they are.”

 

“So what’s wrong?”

 

“They just kept mentioning the Arthur competition.” Merlin looked up at him. He saw Gwaine briefly hesitate before speaking. Suspicious.

 

“Well yeah you’re friends with Arthur sister who is by the way like the hottest model of our generation. I can’t believe you know her!”

 

“Yeah I saw you drooling throughout the dinner.”

 

Gwaine laughed.

 

“Man if she wasn’t with Gwen I’d tap that.”

 

“Lovely.” Merlin shook his head fondly. Classic Gwaine.

 

“It’s okay you look like her, you’re like her Male doppelgänger.”

 

“Yeh except our eye colour difference. But we used to joke about that all the time that it was me and Morgs siblings and not her and Arthur.”

 

“So you knew Arthur? Did he do something to make you hate him?”

 

“Well you know how I told you about that guy when I was 16?”

 

“Oh my god, that was _Arthur_?” Gwaine gasped in shock, his eyes widened with realisation.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Merlin could have sworn he saw a guilty look on Gwaine face for a split second.

 

“Merlin you’re great and no guy should make you cry. You deserve better.” He told him.

 

“But maybe he’s changed? You might like him.” He added.

 

“True but I’m not brave enough to find out.”

 

“Either way Merlin you’re amazing and you’re such a forgiving person which is why-“ Merlin interrupted him with a kiss. Gwaine gave in and kissed back, pulling Merlin into his lap. After a moment he pulled back.

 

“Merlin I have to tell you something.”

 

He said as Merlin kept kissing him.

 

“Can it wait, I’m really in the mood.” Merlin kissed down his neck.

 

“Merlin, it-“

 

The door swung open.

 

“Oh god did I just walk in on one of you little sex sessions.” Will groaned when he saw them in the compromising position.

 

“Well it’s not a sex session anymore.” Merlin laughed.

 

“Sorry.” Will said but he didn’t mean it.

 

“I’m just gonna make some food and leave you guys too it.” He walked to the kitchen. If it was any other house they could still continue but their house is open plan downstairs, so Will would be able to see everything.

 

“Well we’ll just go upstairs then.” Merlin said and dragged Gwaine up.

 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Merlin said in between kisses.

 

“It can wait.” Gwaine told him.

 

....

 

The next day.

 

“We have a problem. We have a big fucking problem.” Gwaine stressed to Will and Freya, after finding them in the uni cafe. Well he found Freya in the cafe, Will was on the grass with Mordred but he dragged him to the cafe to get Freya.

 

“What problem?” She asked.

 

“Merlin.”

 

“What is he okay?” Will asked concerned.

 

“No! We signed him up for this stupid competition!” Gwaine hissed.

 

“So?” Will dragged out.

 

“Well remember the guy Merlin told us about? Who broke his heart at 16?”

The two nodded.

 

“That was Arthur.”

 

“No fucking way.” Will said shocked as Freya gasped.

 

“And the way his sister kept talking about it yesterday. I think Merlin might have won.”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Arthur’s coming here today so we need to find him before he does!”

 

“Come on let’s go!” Freya said leaving some money for her food.

 

They all ran out trying to find their best mate. Who they love so dearly and they hoped he will still love them dearly.

 

*

 

Meanwhile outside of the uni, Arthur and Morgana sat in the limo, waiting for the moment to go in. There was paparazzi everywhere and some students had started to gather. They had hoped Merlin wasn’t one of them.

 

They were all waiting for the reveal of the winner.

 

“Well Gwen told me Merlin is in the courtyard, lying in the grass. So now’s your chance since he’s alone.”

 

“Okay.” Arthur breathed out. He was so nervous. He hasn’t seen Merlin in so long.

 

“Okay lets do this.” He nodded gripping the flowers in his hand. He knocked on the window and his body guard opened the door. His other guards help fight off paparazzi as they walked towards the uni. There was a camera crew filing the whole thing but Morgana had taken out her phone and started a live YouTube stream. They were going to reveal it on their YouTube channel.

 

“Tune into Pendrags4life right now for the live reveal.” Morgana shouted and pretty much everyone got out their phones.

 

“Okay guys here we go, my baby brother off to find his date. We are at Exeter uni, yes that’s right keep an eye or because it could be you! Or a friend!” Morgana narrated following Arthur through the uni.

 

“We thought we’d surprise the Guy, _yes Guy_ ; because the winner is a guy. So keep watching to find out who. But we’re surprising the guy and we hope he’s ready.”

 

*

 

“GWEN!” Gwaine yelled as the three ran up two her.

 

“Oh Gwaine hi!” She smiled.

 

“Have you seen,” He panted. “Merlin?”

 

“Yes I was just with him, he’s about to get a surprise.”

 

“Yes we’re aware of that that’s why we need to stop it.” Freya said.

 

“What why? And who are you guys?”

 

“Will, Freya.” Gwaine pointed to them as they smiled and waved.

 

“Merlin’s exes and best friends.” He added.

 

“Ah.”

 

“But Merlin didn’t sign up for the comp we did and we didn’t realise that Merlin had his heart broken by Arthur! Merlin hates his guts.”

 

“Oh my gosh really?” Gwen gasped.

 

“Shit.” She cursed. Gwaine was taken a back by her language. She doesn’t really seem like the type to swear.

 

“He’s on the grass we need to warm him he’s about to be on like live TV.” Gwen instructed. The four ran back

 

To the grass to warm Merlin but it was too late, Arthur was already approaching the field, where Merlin was lying in the sun, reading. He has his ear phones in. They still had a chance if they could get to him before Arthur does. So they ran.

 

*

 

“Okay ladies and gents, as we approach the guy we might as well reveal the winner is Merlin Emrys!”

 

Merlin choked on his own spit. What! He tuned into their channel to see who had won’t this stupid competition but he didn’t expect to hear himself on it! Now that he thought about it, the camera was nearing where he was. Shit, fuck, shit.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t see Arthur. And how the hell did he win?

 

Just as Arthur and Morgana approached, his three house mates and Gwen ran up to him. They looked guilty. That’s what Gwaine wanted to tell him. The fuckers. Merlin shit glares at them as he stood up.

 

“Merlin Emrys! You have won a date with Arthur Pendragon! How do you feel?” Morgana asked, camera on him. There were some guards blocking off the people from Arthur and Morgana and the TV crew. But it didn’t stop the uni students crowing Merlin on the other side. Merlin could feel himself start to sweat a little. He was feeling the pressure.

 

“Hi Merlin.” Arthur said nervously and held out flower for him. Merlin had to resist the urge to take them. He was fighting down some old feelings. Seeing Arthur in the flesh it hurt, it brought back all his pain but I brought back all the good times and how much he missed his best friend. It didn’t help that Arthur was still so fit.

 

Merlin stared and blinked a few seconds before deciding that he had to say something.

People were starting to talk which made him panic more.

 

“Aww guys look he’s star struck.” Morgana said breaking be silence. “Can we give our winner some encouragement!” She said and everyone started to cheer.

 

“Merlin Emrys will you do the honour of spending a week with me, to get to know the real me.”

 

“To see how much I’ve _changed_.” He continued in a hush tone. Merlin barely heard it himself but it got his heart beating fast. He couldn’t do this again though; he was just setting himself up for heart break.

 

“No.” Merlin blurted. Everyone gasped. Merlin was just as shocked that he even said it himself.

 

“No?” Arthur frowned looking confused and hurt.

 

“No, I’m not doing this again.”

 

“Merlin please.” Arthur begged.

 

“No, you hurt me Arthur Pendragon and if I spend the week with you I know I’d just get hurt again, so my answer is no.”

 

“But you signed up.”

 

“That is where you’re wrong my friend.”

 

“The computer said we were compatible over everyone else!”

 

“Maybe once upon a time but you had your chance and you blew it. Have a nice life.” Merlin snapped. He took one last look at Arthur shocked face and stormed through the crowds.

 

My god he was going to be on TV dissing Arthur Pendragon. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He didn’t know how he felt about what he just did. He felt bad but it felt good. He just couldn’t go down that route. But why was he feeling like he was making a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
